Code Geass: Infinite
by T28000
Summary: 70 years after Lelouch vi Britania's death his great nephew is in comand of Britania's greatest army squad. But when he comes in contact with a girl named L2 he becomes something more than Zero. Something Infinite. (Please Favourite and Review, This is my First Story).
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: Infinite

Chapter 1: Geass Part 1

Somewhere in Britannia, July, 2088

The place was covered in tubes. The faces of them were invisible, shrouded in shadows. In the case she remained in was full of liquid, with tubes connected to various machines. She couldn't move. She felt like she was asleep with eyes open. She wished she was dead. But she couldn't. She could never die. One of the figures walked over to their leader. She could guess by the way they addressed him, "Lord", and the way he dressed. It looked like a purple military uniform, draped in military crosses.

"The subject, L.L, seems to be breathing. It seems all tests of transferring parts of her Geass to the others are working," said the shadowed man to the leader.

His face was invisible but she could tell he was he was smiling.

"Excellent," he said walking up to her.

"Sir! Be careful!" warned the man who spoke, "The glass could be fragile!".

The man pressed his hand on the glass, stroking it.

"It seems," he said "You've proved very useful, little L.L"

He then laughed. A laugh sadistic in its sound. He was laughing at her. How someone so powerful could be trapped completely.

She wants' to die.

Nursery, Royal Palace, Britannia, July, 2088

The nursery was covered in toys and draped in the Holy Britannia Colours. In the middle a young girl was playing with her nurse. The young girl had red hair and was around the age of 11. She had blue eyes which seemed to melt everyone's hearts and a smile that was enough to make anyone give her a hug. She was laughing, as usual, with her nurse, a brown haired, brown eyed Britannian named Lilia.

"That was a great game, Lilia," she said smiling. Her nurse smiled back.

"I wish my brother would get here soon to enjoy this with me," she said, frowning.

"I'm sure Master Simon will be relieved from his duties in the army any day now," replied the nurse.

Arcane, Britannia, July, 2088

The city was covered in rumble form the destroyed buildings. A group of black Knighmares stood there. They were heavily armoured with fairly powerful weapons. In front of them were 2 purple Britannian Knighmare's.

"Give up, Royals!" shouted the leader, "Give Britannia to the people!"

"Fools!" shouted the left Britannian Knightmare, "We're not royals, merely servants to them".

"Then where are your great leaders?" asked the leader, mockingly.

"Right Here!" shouted a voice from behind the Black Knightmares.

Then a blur shot paced one of the black Knightmares, slashing it in half. The thing was so fast no one could tell what model Knightmare it was. The blur then slashed past another, before one of the 2 remaining black Knightmares opened fire on the blur. The blur then went charging into it, smashing it onto the ground.

"Where are you, Holy Royal scum?!" demanded the leader.

Then the blur slammed into him, slashing its arm off and inflicting damage to half its body. When the commander awoke he realized something in horror. The Knightmare standing above him was completely red and with a black visor over its eyes. It held a giant sword in its hand with and a shield on its other arm.

"This is Percival," said the pilot of it, "and I...am Prince Simon vi Britannia".

Then he slammed the sword down.

1 Hour Later...

"Well done, sir," said the army commander. He had greying red hair and fairly large..

"Those foolish rebels think just because Zero defeated us they can get their independence, pathetic!"

"Maybe so," said the silver haired, blue eyed, 14 year old boy, "But it is only natural for them to want these things because someone beat them. It's weird, though. Zero joined us. Why wouldn't they want work with us?"

"Well said, Prince Simon," replied the commander "We have no use for you at this time. You're discharged".

Simon stepped into his private ship.

"_They didn't deserve this," thought Simon, "I know why they didn't want to. They knew what most of us were like and they're right. Things have to change..."_

Later that night...

Simon couldn't get to sleep. Even though he was going to see his sister tomorrow, he still couldn't sleep.

"_Maybe it's my conscience?"_ he thought.

"I told you that moving her wasdangerous!" shouted someone outside his room.

"The captain said he wants her moved to the palace's labs!" shouted back another man.

"Very Well," he replied, "Make sure no one finds her!"

Simon heard footsteps and then they were gone.

"_She?" _ He thought.

Simon got up and went through the corridors. He then got past the guards and into the holding bay. It had been turned into a sort of lab, machines with cables linking into a tank full of green liquid. Inside was a blonde haired girl, wearing nothing. She was tall and her eyes were closed. He went closer to look at it.

"What have they done to you?" asked Simon.

He then spotted a symbol on her left hand. It looked like some sort of wings.

Then her eyes opened.

Simon fell backwards in shock and the girl began to shake, the symbol shining in a hellish red colour.

Suddenly he was in an empty place with nothing in it. Suddenly a girls voice spoke to him.

"Do you accept my Contract?"

"What contract?" he replied.

"Do you accept or not?"

Simon thought before answering.

"Yes..."

He then appeared back in the holding bay. The girl was in front of him, shivering and whimpering. As he went to her to comfort her, all the Britannian soldiers on the ship rushed in.

"Sir! The test subject has escaped and someone is with her!" he spoke into the earpiece.

"I am Prince Simon!" Simon said, getting up "I command you to not harm me or this woman!"

"Sir, the Prince is here, what do we do?" asked the soldier into his earpiece. He paused for a little while before responding.

"I'm sorry, Prince," he said, arming his weapon "But we've got to kill you and take that woman!"

"Didn't you hear me...?" Simon shouted before being cut off.

"Don't worry," he replied, "We'll make it look like an accident!"

All the soldiers then began to load their guns and point them at a shocked Simon and the shivering girl.

"In the name of my grandmother, Empress Nunally, I command you to stop!"


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Infinite

(You wanted it...you got it! Thanks for the feedback and please favourite and review)

Chapter 2: Geass Part 2

Simon had closed his eyes. He was prepared for death. It's what comes from being on the battlefield most days of the year. He knows that 1 shot can change an entire battles course. 1 shot can change all that. However that shot never came. As Simon warily opened his eyes, he realised that all the soldiers were kneeling before him. All of their eyes had red hellish rings around them and were slightly closed.

"We are sorry for scaring you, Empress Nunally," said the soldier who had ordered the others to attack, "Pleas except my deepest apologise!"

"_What?!" _thought Simon shocked, _"Why do they think I'm my Grandmother?"_

He then decided that if this was happening he may use this to his advantage.

"Who is this girl?" he asked, pointing to the shivering blond girl who now looked up at him.

"We don't know who she is," the soldier replied, "all we were told was to transport the girl to a secret underground facility in the palace".

"Who sent you?" he asked, wanting to know who would think of shooting a prince of Britannia.

"I'm...afraid that's classified, Empress," replied the stuttering soldier

"Are you keeping something from me?!" he angrily asked, "Because if so that is treason, so if you don't want to be shot, who sent you?!"

"I'm sorry," said the now eye watering soldier, "Please...don't kill me! The one who sent me was..."

And then the red ring disappeared and his eyes opened wide. Suddenly realizing that what had happend had worn off, Simon ran, dragging the blond girl behind him.

He then locked the door behind him and ran with the blond girl slowly following into his room.

Meanwhile in the loading bay...

The soldiers got up; their leader wandering what had happened, but was interrupted in his confused thoughts by the sound of the Captain's angry voice.

(No sorry, this won't be the long awaited, and possibly done, Hellsing and Code Geass crossover. I wonder what that would actually be like. Anyway, back to the story.)

"What the hell happened?!" the angry Captain asked from the soldier's earpiece.

"I'm...sorry...sir," the soldier stuttered back, "The girl and Prince Simon escaped"

"What?!" He shouted, knowing what could have happened. Then he began to calm down.

"We must leave no trace of them," he said to his loyal pawns, "There are some parachutes here. After you destroy the ship's engines escape. My ship will come to collect you"

"Understood, sir," said the soldier before beginning the orders to destroy the ships engines.

A few minutes later, Prince Simon's room

"It's okay," said Simon deadlocking his room, "They can't get in"

He then turned to the girl who was still shivering. He was reminded of his sister by her, and put his coat on her.

"What's your name?" he asked the scared girl, "and what is this Contract?"

She turned to him.  
"My name is..." she started to say before being cut off by the sound of th egines exploding.

The ship then began to spiral down to the ground before crashing.

The next morning...

Simon awoke. He was in the rubble of the crashed ship. In front of him were 4 masked soldiers and the girl from the holding bay being held by 1 of them.

Seeing one of them had a Holy Royal Cross of Bravery, he began to state his name.

"my name is Prince Simon vi Britannia, 5th in line to the Holy Royal Britannian throne," he stated, before pointing to the girl, "That girl is with me".

"So?" said the leader through his gas mask, removing it as he spoke, "We've captured a Prince of Britannia?"

Suddenly, Simon realized who he was talking to. The man was scared across 1 of his eyes and had black spiky hair.

"How lucky for us," he said, grinning a stern grin.

It was James Galahad, former Holy Royal guard and leader of one of the biggest Britannian rebel groups in Britannia.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass: Infinite

Chapter 3: The Unknown Leader: Infinite

(Regarding the L.L's parents, some shippers will be pleased)

2 hours after Simon and the mysterious girl's capture...

Simon was in an empty room. He didn't know where the girl was and he was worried about what they'd do to her. A few minutes later a rebel brought him some food but before leaving he heard him mutter, "You're lucky the boss wants you alive, Holy Royal scum".

After another few minutes the TV in the corner was turned on to show the rebels threatening the royals with his life. Then they brought her on.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Simon shouted at the TV, "Leave her the hell alone, you bastards!"

"This girl was with your Prince," said the rebel on TV, wearing his mask to cover his identity in case they were captured, "if you don't give up the throne to the people, bad things will happen to them"

To prove his point he cut of one of the girl fingers. Her screams of pain enraged Simon even more.

"Leave Her Alone!" he shouted at the TV. Then a guard rushed in hearing Simon's shouts of anger, thinking he may be trying to escape. Simon began to try to barge past him to get to her to save her but the guard just injected him with a drug which knocked him out.

A few hours later...

James Galahad was waiting outside for the Holy Royal representatives to arrive. He was in the stolen Knightmare Percival. Most of its systems were still functional despite the crash, including weapons, driving and eject. Unfortunately the flight boosters were not functional but that didn't matter. Anyone who tried to take him down from the sky would by blown out before they could land a scratch. By his side were at least 20 red Knightmares, each with the white and crimson Rebellion symbol on their side. If a fight was going to take place they were ready.

They saw them coming a mile away. They were led by a giant blue Knightmare with green bug eyes flanked by 2 Royal guard Knightmares. Behind them were at least 30 Knighmare with giant canons. When they reached them he Royal Guard Knightmares and their blue leader got out and stood on the front of their Knightmares. Their leader was Prince Kanon vi Britannia, 13th in Line To The Holy Royal Throne and the 2 each side of him was General Roberts, one of the worst generals James had ever served under, and Duchess Grace, the 18 year old female leaders of the Grace Knights.

"Hand over my Cousin, Galahad," said Kanon, "If you do so no one has to die today"

"And get off that Knightmare, Galahad!" ordered General Roberts, a fat man with a moustache and red Holy Royal court coat, "how dare you sit in Prince Simon's Knightmare, Traitor!"

"It is you who are the traitors!" responded Galahad "You have betrayed your people's trust and are now holding on to what little land you have left after Lelouch vi Britannia abolished the numbers"

"Do not speak the traitorous tyrant's name!" said Duchess Grace, glaring at the Knightmare, Percival, and "If you will not give up now we will take the Prince by force!"

"Very well," said Galahad, "Let our battle begin!"

He ran around the edge and took on the back troop with some of the other rebel Knightmares. The prince and the others climbed back into their Kngihtmares and took on the remaining ones. The blue Knightmare, known as Mantis, opend fire with its rockets taking out 4 Rebels before taking on another 2 with its 2 swords that looked like mantis claws. The royal guards used their lances on the remaining ones but after taking out 4, all other Britannina's, except the Prince and them, had been defeated. Then 10 more Royal Guards appeared over the hill.

"It's the Grace Knights!" realized one of Knightmare pilots.  
"Ambush! Run!" shouted another with some of them taking lead from the words but not before the Grace Knight's took out 4 of them and damaged the rest.

Galahad meanwhile was taking on Prince Kanon and their Knightmare were clashing blades. That was until the Mantis caught Galahad off guard and slammed it's sword in deactivating all systems, but was too late to prevent him from ejecting. And with that the battle was over. Now the Briannian's began their search for Simon, the girl from the video and for the rebels (whom they planned to execute).

20 Minutes Later...

All the Britannian Knightmares were now searching, for the rebels and trying to find Simon and the girl. Meanwhile Simon watched them and waited to be found until he noticed something. A lone rebel woman bleeding from the mouth with, no weapons, wandering around.

"Help...me...!" she begged the 2 Knightmares. Then General Robert's Royal Guard Knightmare arrived.

"You beg us for help?" he asked, in quite an angry term, "After threatening our Prince's life!"

"Please! I'm...unarmed...I...surrender..."  
"DIE, REBEL SCUM!" he shouted, slamming his Knightmare's fist into her. Simon was extremely shocked by this, as he then saw the fist move away, revealing a bloody patch on the ground, where the red haired rebel woman. But soon shock game way to anger.

"_She was unarmed!" _he thought, _"SHE WAS GOING TO SURRENDER!"_

Then a hand placed itself on his soldier, surprising him. He turned round to find the blond girl, now wearing a black robe.

"You have to come with me," she said, "If we can get to them they'll take you home"

"But they'll just take you for more experiments!" replied Simon, shocked and angry she would suggest such a thing.

"I am not important," she replied, emotionless, "You are. I care only that you fulfil our contract"

"No, I won't let that happen!" replied Simon, before turning sadly at the patch of blood where the rebel woman used to be, "Besides, I've got some business to deal with..."

2 Hours Later...

Galahad knew what fate he was going to get. He and the rest of the remaining rebels had been captured and were about to be executed. He had offered for him to be executed and the other to merely be taken as prisoners of war but General Roberts refused, saying that he wants to watch him suffer by killing all his rebel friends and then kill him.

"Any last words rebel scum?" asked the General.

"Yeah," said one of the rebels, Kain, a girl engineer , "This!"

And she put her middle finger up at the General's Knightmare. All he did was laugh.

"I admire your boldness and bravery, so you will die first!" he laughed grabbing a cannon and pointing it in Kain's face.

And then a rebel Knightmare slammed into him.

"What?!" shouted the General after pushing the rebel Knightmare away, "Who are you?"

"My name is Infinite!" shouted a robotic voice from the rebel Knightmare, "You will not harm these rebels!"

The rebels looked up at the rebel Knightmare in admiration of the person known as Infinite piloting it. The head of the rebel Knightmare than turned to them and ordered them to run. They responded with a quick "Yes, sir" and then ran.

"Stop them!" ordered the General, with 2 of his Knightmare's going after them only to be smashed into the wall of the rebel fortress by the one called Infinite's Knightmare.

Then Infinite turned to the others.

"You can leave, soldiers," he said to the other Knightmares, "My business is with Roberts!"

The Knightmares took leave and left.

"Cowards!" shouted General Roberts, "I'll have you shot!"

"Shall we finish this?" asked the one called Infinite.

"'I'm going to enjoy kicking your rebel scum out of this world!" he shouted charging at him. He brought down his lance only to be get blocked by the arms of Infinite's Knightmare. Then Infinite used his Knightmare's leg to hit the lance out of its hand. General Robert's Knightmare then used the cannon it had for the execution and began to blast at the rebel Knightmare, only for it to dodge practically all of them except 1 which hit its shoulder, but that had no effect. At least visibly, for it had damaged the weapons system. Bu that would not stop Infinite's Knightmare from tarring off his arm. Then General Robert's Knightmare fell to the ground, badly damaged.

"I'm...possible," said a angry, wounded General Roberts, "How...could mere rebel scum...defeat ME!"

"It is because you are no better than the scum you are fighting!" responded Infinite, angrily, "Killing defenceless people? You disgust me"

"Why You...!" Robert's responded before being interrupted by the sounds of rocket boosters.

The mantis then arrived with the Grace Knights.  
"So," said Prince Kanon, "You are Infinite".

"And You Are Prince Kanon," responded Infinite, "I would fight you but my weapons have been damaged and I know that you prefer an even fight".

"You know correctly, Infinite," responded Prince Kanon, smiling inside his Knightmare's cockpit, "Till we meet again".

And after that Infinite ejects out of the Knightmare in it's cockpit.

5 Minutes Later, a few miles outside the rebel stronghold...

The cockpit from the Knightmare landed in the clearing. After a half minute of checking whether none was around, the figure inside climbed out. He was a 14 year old silver haired, blue eyed boy.

"You can come out, L2," he said and the blonde haired girl climbed out.

"Impressive, Simon," she said, "Is this just the beginning?"

"Oh, yes," said Simon, turning to smile at L2, "This is only the beginning".

(So the real journey has begun. Simon has become Infinite but how? Find out next chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass: Infinite

Chapter 4: Arrival Home

(So welcome back. Please give me reviews I really want t know if I can improve or what you think of the story. Also the text in bold is flashbacks. Just saying)

The same clearing as last chapter...

The Knightmares arrived at the scene. The Prince wanted Infinity to be left alone, for now, but General Roberts wanted him to be captured. When they arrive to the location where it was coordinated it would land, all they found was the cockpit and not Infinite, whoever he was. Then they spotted someone crawling out of the woods. They began to point their weapons at the figure only to find out that the figure was Prince Simon.

"Prince Simon!" shouted 1 of the soldiers, with both of them climbing out to their Knightmares.

"Come quickly!" called Simon, "This girl's injured!"

10 Minutes Later...

The group of Duchess Grace, General Roberts and Prince Kanon waited next to their Knightmares for the captured Infinite and the Prince and girl to be found. As they heard the sound of rocket boosters they saw the 2 Knightmare returning, 1 carrying the Prince and the girl.

Later that day, Britannia, Holy Royal Britannian House

When Simon arrived back he was greeted by his crying younger sister, Euphemia, running towards him and hugging.

"Oh, big brother," she sobbed, "I was so worried. When I found out I thought you were dead".

"Its okay, Euphy," he said, stroking his sisters hair to calm her down, "I'm okay".

Then she calmed down and thanked their cousin for rescuing him.

"Really, I didn't do anything, Euphy," he said, "I'm sure your brother could take care of him fine".

Then someone entered the room from the doors of the royal throne room.

"Prince Simon," he said, "Your grandmother, Empress Nunnally, wants to speak to you"

So Simon followed the man into the throne room. The throne room was draped in the royal colours and on the throne room sat the closed eyed, wrinkled but still hardly aged, grey haired Empress of Britannia.

"Simon?" she asked, not knowing if her grandson was in front of her. She had been blinded as a child and 10 years ago it returned.

"Yes, Grandmother," said Simon, smiling at her.

"Come closer," she said, beckoning him with her hand. He went toward her and when he got to her, he kneeled in front of her. She then ran her hands around his face and smiled.

"You haven't changed one bit, have you, Simon," she said.

"No," he said back.

"You can get up now, Prince," she said. He obeyed, getting up.

"Lord Norman," she said, turning to the man who had led Simon into the room, "Prince Kanon as reported a man known as Infinite appeared during the attack, was he captured?"

"No, Empress," he said, turning to her, before giving her some files in brail, "These reports are form the people who saw and heard him on the battlefield"

"Thank you, Lord Norman," she said, before turning to Simon, "Simon, you may leave now".

Simon then left the room, and went back to his bedroom. There, on is bed, was L2.

"How did you get here?" he asked her.

"I snuck in, the guards were very easy to trick," said L2.

Simon smiled.

**Earlier that day, at the Rebel Stronghold...**

"**If you're going to do what I think you're going to do I think I should tell you about your Geass," said L2.**

"**My Geass?" asked Simon, wandering what Geass was.**

"**Geass is a special power. Yours preassembly allows you to pose as whoever they follow as long as you picture they're face and say they're name".**

"**So I'm able to pose as anyone that one person follows?"**

"**Yes"**

Back in the present...

"I've got to ask," said L2, curiously, "why did you call yourself Infinite?"

"Because everyone follows someone else," said Simon, sitting down beside her, "whether it is an emperor, a general or a captain, they all follow someone".

"So what are you going to do/ Become like Zero?"

"No," he replied.

"_What?!"_ thought L2.

"Yes, I want to cause a revolution but no like Zero," he replied, "I won't let anyone of the Holy Royal Family die, I will not become like he did and I will do what he never did. I will bring down the Holy Empire and replace it with a federation to unite the entire world in peace. I will become more than Zero. I will become...Infinite".


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass: Infinite

Chapter 5: The Infinity Rises

(Dedicated to Lou Reed. RIP: Rock in Peace)

Cornelia Street, New Pendragon

New Pendragon. The capital of Britannia...

The engineer was working on his latest Knightmare. He was commissioned to do it by Price Jeremiah vi Britannia himself, to take down this man called Infinite. Hah, Infinite. Just thinking about that stupid name made him laugh. Suddenly, he saw a cloaked person walking towards him from the street. They were carrying a black briefcase, in their left hand, with the Holy Royal Britannian symbol on it.

"I need you to make this mask for me," said the robotic voice. It sounded as if the masked individual was wearing a voice modulator. And they needed it, as he saw when they handed him what they wanted him to make. The mask looked a lot like the one wore by Zero, the guy who liberated Japan, but it was white and had a gold infinity symbol on it, which sides would slide into the helmet to expose the eyes, and. It was pretty clear who this guy, or girl, was working for. Infinite.

"What if I tell the Royal's about this?" asked the engineer, smugly.

"Oh, you won't," the person said before lifting their hood. The person was a girl, with a voice modulator over her mouth. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Then a hellish red symbol came out of her eyes and pierced into his.

"You will not tell anyone of this meeting," she said, "you will work on this mask and leave it outside your shop when you finish it. You will put all effort into making this mask and it will be finished by tomorrow. You will not remember me"

"Yes, my lady," he said. The girl smiled and left, pulling her hood back up.

The engineer had a sudden urge to make the mask.

A few hours later, the Holy Royal palace...

"Did you do it?" asked Simon, as L2 re-entered the room. She pulled off her cloak and took off the voice modulator.

"Yep," she said, "By the way where did you get these clothes from?"

The clothes she was referring too was the black zip suit she was wearing that covered her entire body, "It reminds me of something...someone I used to know wore".

"It's my older sister's," Simon said, "She's away on a trip to the Chinese Federation at the moment, acting as my grandmother's ambassador".

"Won't she mind?" asked L2, concerned about his sister getting angry at him for giving her the clothes.

"No," replied Simon, smiling, "she's great. The most kind and caring person you would ever meet".

"Good to know," L2 replied. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Big brother!" it shouted, "Come and play with me!"

"Arghh!" sweated Simon, before shoving L2 in a wardrobe and standing in front of it, blocking the doors with his arms by putting them behind him.

Then his sister, Euphemia, opened the door and looked in.

"I Thought I hear something. You okay?" she asked.

"No, no. Everything's fine!" said an awkward looking Simon.

"Simon," said a questioning, smiling Euphemia, "What's in the wardrobe?"

"What?" asked Simon, trying to stop L2 pushing herself out, "There's nothing in the wardrobe!"

As he said that L2 finally pushed herself out of the wardrobe and fell on top of his back.

"Oh, hello," said L2.

"Um, hello?" asked a confused Euphemia, "What were you doing in the cubored?"

"Ah," answered L2, "You see..."

"Can you get off my back pleas?" asked Simon, whose voice was muffled due to his face being pushed against the ground, cutting her off. She got off him.

Simon got up, "Okay. L2 meet Euphy. Euphy meet L2. She's my..."

"Oh I can guess who she is," said a cheeky smiling Euphy, before going out the room, "I'll leave you 2 alone to do whatever you were doing!"

And she ran out, laughing.

"Euphy," shouted Simon, running after her, "She's not my...My...come back here".

"Hm, brothers and sisters," said a smiling L2.

The next day...

L2 and Simon walked over to engineer's place. They had to wera they'e cloaks to protect their identities from being discovered.

"This is the place," said L2.

After about 1 minute of looking they found a brown package about the size of a helmet.

A few hours later...

After they arrived at the palace they unwrapped the package and picked out the helmet.

"It's perfect, L2," said Simon, "How did you design this?"

"I've got experience," she replied. She then was shocked to see him packing it into a large briefcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to the rebels," he replied, "unless I show up soon they're going to lose faith".

He got out a white coat and put it in the suitcase.

"How did you get that?" L2 asked.

"I used my Geass to get the maid to make me this," he replied, "Wasn't that hard".

The Rebel camp, a few hours later...

The camp was full of tents, most of which contained the wounded. In the main tent the lead rebels were discussing what to do when suddenly 1 of the others ran in.

"Sir, there's someone on the communicators. Says he's Infinite!" he said, panting for breath.  
"What?!" aske Kain.

"Bring the communicator hear!2 ordered James Gallahad.

"Yes, sir," he responded, running out to get the communicator. When he came back with the communicator all that was heard was the fuzz of static.

"I told you he didn't care!" shouted one of the rebel leaders.

"Brax!" shouted Galahad, "This is not the..."

"No," said a familiar robotic voice from the communicator, interrupting Gallahad, "He has a point".

"Am I speaking to Infinite?" asked Gallahd, sitting back down after shouting at Brax, his Lt, a brown haired 20 year old man, warily, not knowing whether or not the person talking was an imposter.

"You are," replied the voice, "Your Lt has a point. Why should you trust me? Well, here is a reason. I will never give up on you and as long as I help you, you will never lose a battle. As proof of my loyalty I have bring 3 Imperial prisoners to Mt. Ronin. Go there and wait for me".

After that the communicator on the other side turned off and all the rebels looked at each other, questioning what they would do.

Later that day, Mt Ronin

The rebels stood at the place Infinite said for them to arrive at, waiting for him to arrive.

"This is pointless!" said Brax, "It's probally an imposter or Infinit was just a trick from the Britannian that went wrong".

"He saved our lives," said Kain, "show some respect".

"Grow up, girl," he said, "We both know who your father is".

"Why you...?!" she said angrily, charging at him, only to be held back by her brother.

"Whoa, sis," he said, "Calm down".  
"Fine!" she panted.

"If you fight against each other how are supposed to win against the Britannians?" asked a robotic voice.

All of them turned up to see a giant airship decnding near the top of Mt Ronin. All of them ran up and were meat by a man with a white cloak and infinity mask, a blonde haired woman and 3 Britannian guards.

"You are Infinite I presume," said Gallahad, who walked towards him.

"I am," Infinite replied, "And I have come to help you take down Britannia.

(Note: I'm going away for a few days so I won't be able to add chapters. If I am I will do using my latop).


	6. Chapter 6

Code Geass: Infinite

Chapter 6: The Infinite Rebellion Begins

(Thanks for waiting, people. Sorry it's been a while since I last did this but I've been on holiday. The best part of my holiday was when I got an electric shock from an electric fence at a Zoo. Anyway please Follow, Favourite and Review.)

(By the way: Happy Halloween and hope you have a good bonfire night)

At the peak of Mt Ronin...

The rebels were standing before Infinite with the girl and the prisoners. Some were still shocked he had even turned up. Galahad offered his hand to Infinite to shake.

"Welcome to the Rerbellion, Infinite," he said, smiling. Infinite looked down and then shook his hand.

"Thank you, friend," he replied, "I believe this iS the beginning of a new age here and now".

"Well said," replied Galahad, before then turning to the prisoners, "what shall we do with them?"

"I say we kill the scum!" shouted Brax drawing his knife and brininging it to one of the prisoners' neck. He would have done it had Infinite not stopped him.

"No," he said, stopping him, "If we kill defenceless people than how are we better than the Holy Royal army? They will be treated honourably, as prisoners of war"

"As you wish, "Infinite"," sighed a pissed off Brax, lowering his knife and moving back into the crowd.

"Wise move, Infinite," Galahad said, "Perhaps you will even make a better leader than me".

Later that day, the Rebel Camp...

The rebels and Infinite stood around a table. On the table was a plan of the entire Britannian country. The all surrounded the table, Infinite at one end and Galahad at the other. All the others stood around

"So what are we going to do, Infinite?" asked Galahad, with Infinite's response being to point at another rebel base belonging to a rival rebel group, The Black Tiger.

"Black Tiger?" asked Galahad, with Infinite's response being a nod.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Kain ,

"We're going to join up with them," he replied, to the shock of all others.

"Are you nuts?!" shouted Brax, "The Black Tigers hate all other rebel groups! Why would they help us?!"

"They may not..." replied Infinite, calmly, "But if we can prove to them that we are one of the best rebel groups then they may join up with us".

"So if they join up with us, we'll be unstoppable," replied Kain's brother, "that's not bad, Infinite".

"Grr!" growled Brax, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going Brax?" asked Galahd.

"As far away from this shit-for-brain as I can get!" shouted Brax, "why would Black Tiger join up with us?! They'd sooner blast us out of the sky then help us! All they care about is being the best and taking down Britannia! Do you honestly think they would want to join up with such an unsuccessful, little and hell rebel group like us? Thanks...but no thanks".

And then he left the room, leaving an eerie silence over the room, with everyone staring at Infinite.

Later that night, Infinite's private quarters...

L2 was sitting down on her bed in Simon's quarters. The room was big with a sofa, TV and 2 beds. She looked up when the door opend and Simon came in, dressed as Infinite. He took off his helmet and sat on the bed.

"How did it go?" she asked him, but quickly stopped because of the depressed look on Simon's face, "Guess not to well, huh?"

Simon looked at her and then smiled, "Actually," he said, "It went really well",

The next day, the Black Tiger headquarters...

The 3 Black Tiger leaders were sitting around a table, arguing.

"I say we take down the capital head on!" shouted one of the men, a black haired, black skinned man, "to take them down once and for all"

"How stupid are you?!" shouted a white, brown haired, green eye male, "It will be heavily guarded! We'd be destroyed before we even managed to take a small part of it!"

"Calm down!" said a mixed skin woman, around 24 years old, "We're never going to come up with a plan if you 2 want stop bickering!"

"I see you're having a little bit of trouble, Miss Kuzumaki," said a robotic voice which made each of the leaders stand up and look around.

"Who's there?!" shouted Lila Kuzumaki, the Black Tiger leader, "Show yourself!"

"As you wish," replied the voice, as they looke dup to their communicator screen to see a white masked man standing before them. On the mask was a golden shaped infinitey symbol.

"Who are you?" asked Lila.

"My apologise, Kuzumaki," he said, "My name...is Infinite".

"What?" shouted the white man, "You're THE Infinite?"

"You presume correctly, Toshi Riaki,"

"How do you know our names?" asked Lila, curious about how he would know such things about them,

"I'm leading a rebel group", he replied," It would a crime to not know the name of The Pride, head of the Black Tigers".

"Yeah?!" asked the black man, "How do we know that you're not an imposter? Or you're not going to be just like Zero and betray us all?"

"You're correct, Mr Rouge," replied Infinite, "How do you know you can trust me? That is why I will meet you later today at your location and reveal my identity to you. See you then".

Then the screen turned off, leaving the leaders in shock. Then Lila smiled.

"_This guy is nothing like Zero"_

(I was going to carry on with this but I think this cliff-hanger is much better. Sorry if the wait wasn't worth it but the next chapter will be much better. See you.)


	7. A Code Geass Carol (Fixed)

Code Geass: Infinite: A Code Geass Carol

(Note: I'm doing this in the style of 's log things he does before his fanfics where he talks to the characters. I know other people do it but it's the first one where I saw this style in. Check him out. Actually no don't. Don't leave ME! I now return you to what you really want to be reading...)

(T28000 is sitting with the cast of Code Geass Infinite at a giant Christmas feast)

T28000: (Looks up) Hello, guys. Merry Christmas.

L2: It's not even Christmas yet.

T28000: I'm going on Holiday in Christmas so this is the best I could do.

Brax: Good for you (whispers) Lucky little shit.

T28000: I heard that!

Brax: How?

T28000: I'm the writer. My Geass is to make you do whatever I want and say and hear everything you say.

Brax: Prove it?!

Simon: Brax... that's not such a good idea...

T28000: (Writes down something on piece of paper) There.

Kain: What did you write?

T28000: For him to dance.

Brax; (Laughs) You really think I would do tha...(Get's up and starts doing the Macarena. Everyone laughs except Galahad).

Brax: T! Make it stop! My fans will never forgive me for this!

T28000: Hell no, I'm enjoying this! Also what fans do you have?

Brax: My mom! (Everyone except Galahad laughs even more)

Galahad: (Get's up) I'm going to bed.

L2: (Laughs) Come on, Gal. This is fun.

Galahad: Christmas?! Fun?! Bah, humbug!

T28000: C'mon. Why you being such an idiot?

Galahad: Because your script says I have to be! (Leaves)

T28000: Well. Since this is called A Code Geass Carol we might as well go along with this.

L2: (Leans in) what do you have in mind?

T28000: (gestures for all to go outside and all do except Brax, who is still dancing).

Brax; Guys? Little help? Guys? GUYS?! Help me!

Later that night, Galahad was visited by the Ghost of his old friend, Brax

Gallahad: (Snores before being woken up by strange music) What the...?

(Pulls back bed curtain to reveal Brax, dancing to Thriller)

Galahad: (Pulls back curtain) Come back with something better next time, guys!

(Outside the bedroom, the other cast members are listening in)

L2: Looks like It didn't work...

Simon: Looks like.

T28000: Plan B.

L2: What's that?

(T28000 turns to L2)

L2: Don't you dare...!

Brax: (Shouting) Guys! Can I stop dancing now? Please?! My fans still won't forgive me.

T28000: I keep saying, what fans? None talks about you any no none has made fanart for you or any other characters.

Simon: Why did you say that?

T28000: For fan art! What'd you think?

Simon: You really are desperate aren't you?

Galahad: (Yelling ) Shut up! I need some sleep.

Even later that night, Galahad was visited by the ghost of Christmas past.

Galahad: (Snores before being woken up by a strange light) What the hell now?!

L2: (Outside the curtains wearing a lamp on her had and Christmas lamp)Wooh! I am the ghost of Christmas...(Turns outside) You know what?! Screw this! I am not doing this crap.

T28000: I'm the writer so you have to.

L2: Screw that! (leaves)

T28000: If you don't I'll make you have sex with Simo... (L2 hit's him on the head) Ahh! That hurt. Jesus, woman. (Leaves)

Galahad: I'm going back to sleep.

Even later that night...you know what she's right I don't have to do this bullshit anymore. F!ck your F!cking narration. (The narrator leaves. Wow. There isn't even supposed to be a narrator here. How the hell is he even here? Never mind. Guess I'll have to do it myself)

Kain: (Clears throat and reeds rest of narration) Even later that night, Galahad was visited by the Ghost of Christmas present.

Galahad: (Hears laughing) Now what?! (get's out of bed).

Galahad: (Looks up to see a giant red Knightmare with white striped and a head shaped like a Christmas hat. On top of it is a man wearing a really fake red beard and fake red hair, in a green Santa Claus outfit).

?: Ho ho ho! Come on up, Galahad!

Galahad: (get's up to the top of the Knightmare) What is it this time T?

T28000: (In weird outfit): Who is this T you speak off? I am Santa Claus!

Galahad; Yeah. And I'm an FBI agent.

T28000: Look mate. I've put on the costume can't you just play out the bit of the story?

Galahad: NO! And who's piloting the Knightmare?

(Person gets out of Knightmare. He is white with black hair and is barefooted with white-shirt and jeans. He is holding a plate of cake).

Galahad and T28000: (Jaws drop) L?!

L: (Looks up) Hm? Wait are you jealous because I'm the only one eating cake? (Stretches out hand holding cake) Here!

Galahad: (Walks back to bed) I can't take any more of this crap. I'm going to bed.

Okay. Even, even later for the last f!cking time, he was visited by another ghost.

Galahad: (Leans up) About time for the last "Ghost". Ok guys. Let's see what you've got for me. (opens bed curtains to reveal Ryuk) AhHH! DEMON DRAG QUEEN!

Ryuk: Eh? It's me Ryuk.

Galahad: Oh crap. T, this isn't funny.

T28000:Ok then. Enjoy Christmas or Ryuk writes your death in his death note.

Galahad: Ok! Jesus, man, you're insane!

T28000: You couldn't tell that already?! MA HA HAHAHA!

The next day, Christmas day...

(All the cast of Code Geass Infinite and Death Note eating Christmas dinner. Galahad looks mentally scared.

T28000: Well guys. That was the best Christmas yet.

L2: It's the only Christmas we've ever had...

T28000: Whatever (Turns to the viewers) and if you'd like to ask any of the cast any questions leave them in your reviews. No questions which will involve spoilers for the rest of the story just thing like "Simon, why do you hate Zero?" and "L2 do you have a crush on (Has head hit by L2) ok. Don''t ask her that.

Euphy: You're a desperate little idiot pervert, aren't you?

T28000: Don't say that! I'm going to get a lot of that for bringing L back to life.

L: Oh, I don't mind. By the way L2 are we related?

L2: No. My only family is...

Credits (Plays off to "Rock You like a Hurricane" buy The Scorpions. No, screw it "TROLL you like a Hurricane. He he.)

Thanks you to the creators of Death Note and Code Geass for creating these great series. Also I'd like to thank pft980811, lightshadow101, Exotic Angel97 and all the people who read my crap. For your help here are some outtakes.

Outtake 1

Ryuk: (Whispers to T2800) Hey, T?

T28000: What?

Ryuk: Wanna know when you're gonna die and what from?

T28000: From a naked hand gliding accident when I'm 30 or 40.

Ryuk: (Shocked) How do you know that?

T28000: (Drinks Fanta) Internet)

Outtake 2

Light: Hey L?

L: Hm?

Light: Hope you're not angry for killing you.

L: It's fine.

Light: Really?

L: No. (Picks up turkey and hits Light on the head with it) Dumb shit.

Outake 3

Kain's brother: (Drunk, hitting on Sayu) You know I'm a great pilot. I'd sure like to pilot you, you legal ass honey.

Sayu: I'm not legal.

Kain's brother: (Spits out beer)

Outtake 4

L2: By the way, T. You were only kidding when you said I'd have sex with Simon.

T: Nope.

Simon: (Waters at the mouth and get's nosebleed).

L2: (Shivers in disgust)

TROLL YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!  
(Merry Christmas from Code Geass Infinite, T28000 and Death Note...Ok one more outtake).

Outtake 5

L: By the way, how come you can bring me back to life T.

T28000: What you talking about, L? THIS IS FANFICTION! (Kicks table Sparta style) Ow! Anyway, we can bring people back to life when eve we want. That's the beauty of FanFiction.

Misa: I thought the point of it was to make porn fics with all the characters f!cking each other.

T28000: ...That too...

TROLL YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!


End file.
